Deleted Script Scenes
by Fareway
Summary: A collection of all the scenes I imagined but never got to include in any of my stories. From 'worst case scenarios' to 'you would never see that happen', these script scenes have been deleted for a reason.
1. Worst Case Scenario

**Attention****: These are random scenes that I have imagined and never got to include in any of my stories, old or new. They don't have a beginning, or a complete end, but they are very detailed and inform you of what's happening, should I not tell you myself.**

**The first one is, well, the very first deleted script scene since I started writing fanfictions. I believe I used it for various inspirations in a few of my stories, but none of them captured a moment such as this. You could call these drabbles or a bunch of one-shots.**

**Remember****: Bold type faces within the story are Hiccup's narrative dialogues.**

* * *

**Deleted Script Scene #1**

**Worst Case Scenario**

The night was silent, soothing, and peaceful. The residents that called Berk their home settled in their warm beds to call the night away and reach for dawn. A few had to stay awake through shifts in the night, keeping guard of Berk's people at the order of their chief and the agreement amongst each other. Their minds were clouded, dozing off every once in a while with daydreams to pass the time until they too could get some rest with their loved ones.

The waters surrounding Berk's shores were still, deep and dark, but smooth with moving and calm as the night's sky. The large totems that towered out in the waters glowed with a golden autumn tint; the mouths of said figures holding the fires that burned within. Like a lighthouse on a coastal cliff, they stood fast to their duties.

Heading towards Berk's peaceful slumber were a number of ships, carved with the insignia of a great enemy known to the isle and its people. They came out from the darkened horizon, the lights of the totems guiding them straight towards their target. A single man controlled the entire fleet, big and nearly as dangerous as the leader of Berk himself. His name stood true to his own nature.

The dark cloud that were the formation of the vessels came nearer and nearer towards Berk's shores, the men on guard duty shaking awake as they took sight of the deadly intruders. A gasp, a jog, and a breath until the horn was blown, sounding across the village to alert its sleepers. The time between their awareness and the attack of the Outcasts was too little for anyone's taste; their numbers quickly overwhelming as they began to seize the houses one by one.

Their leader, Alvin the Treacherous, and his right hand man, Savage—along with some lackeys—marched up to the Haddock house, its residence not yet aware of what was going on as was the case for so many others.

A loud bang woke Hiccup from his sleep, his eyes perfect circles as his body stiffened from the sudden adrenaline.

The front door was kicked open as Alvin made his way in. Stoick immediately jerked awake and took no time to completely take in what was happening. He grabbed his axe just in time to block a blow from Alvin's sword. Savage and his men climbed the stairs to retrieve what they came here for.

Hiccup jumped forward in his bed,

"Toothless!" he shouted, but the black Night Fury that would normally take up the space was not there. Swiftly climbing out to stand beside his covers, he looked at the rock slab across from him, fear and confusion growing within.

**"Fear is irrelevant. It can help you and doom you…"**

Hiccup rushed over to the steps, seeing his father and Alvin going head to head when Stoick beginning to struggle with his own. This sight was short lived as mere inches away from him were Savage's hands, reaching out to snatch and pull him away. Hiccup moved just in time to evade them, gasping and running back towards his bed only to jump on it and open the window that always lay above his sleeping head.

He made it half way through before his right leg was seized and he was pulled back inside with screams and shouts.

**…"It's usually masked by anger; to cover up what you truly feel for a seemingly appropriate sense of reality, a more comfortable emotion to deal with…"**

Hiccup struggled within Savage's grasps, both sharing their grunts as the one fought to escape and the other fought to contain its prisoner. More Outcasts joined in to help their appointed commander. Hiccup's last scream was broken midway as Savage's hand closed over his mouth.

**"…Sometimes I think that the only thing that we should fear is fear itself, but only a wise man could announce such a saying…"**

Alvin lashed out at Stoick once more, said chief's defensive stand breaking and leaving its master stumbling off a little. Alvin used this stun to gain a hit.

**"…It's always the 'what ifs', that's where fear takes shelter. Either you think of them for cautionary purposes or ignore them for their dangerous nature; fear plays a role in your decision…"**

Hiccup was constrained, his hands held tightly together behind his back with Savage's left hand while is right kept his mouth closed. He was forced downstairs, his movements slightly off as his balance was greatly disrupted with Savage's larger, more dominant form. He screamed Toothless' name, he screamed his father's name, but all that came out were mumbles of pleas.

**"…Vikings aren't supposed to be afraid. They aren't supposed to cry, or give pity, or be weak either. But it is alright to do such things; it is alright to be afraid…"**

Hiccup watched as his father fell to the floor…

**"…Having courage doesn't mean to not have fear, but rather being afraid and pushing forward anyway…"**

He watched as Alvin laughed sadistically in victory…

**"…However…"**

Hiccup was taken outside, lead off to the docks where their Outcast ships were docked and thrown on board. His small, helpless frame was tied to the mast; the rope tight enough to keep a worm in place. As soon as Alvin joined them, the ships sailed.

**"…Sometimes these fears are all in our heads."**

* * *

**A.N.**

**More are to come, but probably will take a while to get here. If I ever think up of another, or remember another one from the past, I'll write it and post it.**

**For this one, I added dialogue. It didn't originally have dialogue, but that's because it was just me and I knew exactly what was happening. That and I couldn't get the words out of my head while I was trying to sleep. They connected with this story and I think it is a great addition, sets the mood and helps give it the correct atmosphere.**

**This scene wasn't added because of 2 reasons. The first being the fact that Toothless was there and I have no idea how that would happen, and the second being the fact that it only went downhill and I have no intent to bring it back uphill.**

**Remember****: There will be more**


	2. Get the Ball!

**Deleted Script Scene #2**

**Get the Ball!**

Fishlegs giggled to himself as he smiled and looked down at large leather ball in his hands. The thing being practically the size of a basketball, he had to cup it with his arms as well as his hands to make sure it was securely within his grasp.

Meatlug was equally as happy as her rider, flying steadily in a straight path as they neared the goal, the academy. It wasn't every day they would win!

Fishlegs' smile grew as the time for success approached. He placed the ball in one hand and held it above his shoulders, aiming and ready to throw it through the goal post. Suddenly and without warning, the ball was snatched out of his hand. Fishlegs blinked multiple times as he looked at his empty hand where the ball once was.

A laugh echoed from ahead causing Fishlegs to scrunch his face in anger as Snotlout and Hookfang flew away with their victory.

"See ya later, Fishbreath!" Snotlout teased with glee as he held the ball up high with all glory. He and Hookfang landed down near the goal, just outside of the academy. Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang and began to cheer.

"We won, Hookfang! Yes! Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" he shouted as he danced in circles.

"Not yet you haven't." The voice made Snotlout stopped death in his tracks. Looking behind him, he saw Astrid sit proud and tall on her blue Nadder, Stormfly.

Stormfly's tail spiked up.

"Uh oh," Snotlout groaned out before the spikes were shot towards him. Hookfang stiffened up and screeched, flying away before getting hit; Snotlout wasn't so lucky. He shouted as the spikes threw him backwards and pinned him to the academy's outside wall; the ball balancing ever so gently in his right hand which was pinned just above his head.

Astrid and Stormfly walked calmly up to him, Astrid leaning over and picking the ball up from his hand.

"Thank you," she said with an innocent voice and a smile.

"You're welcome," Snotlout replied with fear from the near death experience and the love he still had lingering with Astrid.

Stormfly took off into the air, Astrid gripping the ball under her left arm as they ascended higher into the sky. She held the ball up to her eye level, biting her lower lip with anticipation to win, but more importantly gloat about. She was finally faster than you know who.

But just like Fishlegs, the ball was quickly snatched from her hands; a gasp escaped her smooth lips before her ferocious eyes glared up at the culprits.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew off with their Zippleback, Barf and Belch, laughing and gloating as they played with the ball.

"Whoo, I'm going to win!" Tuffnut shouted as he bounced the ball back and forth from one hand to the other.

"Hey, that ball's mine and so is this victory!" Ruffnut challenged, grabbing the ball out of her brother's hand and smiling possessively at it.

"Greedy! That's mine!" Tuffnut grabbed the ball back, Barf and Belch's heads being jolted back and forth as their fight continued.

"No it's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"It's—" Their voices trailed off as the ball was, yet again, stolen from them.

Toothless twisted back around; flying downside up now that Hiccup had possession of the ball. He turned around and shouted a thank you.

"—not mine." The twins finished as they watched Hiccup and Toothless get away.

Astrid, who was a bit lower in altitude then the twins, saw Hiccup getting away with the ball and growled, patting Stormfly on the head to get her going.

"Come on Stormfly, let's catch us a Night Fury." She stated, her and her dragon giving chase along with the twins and their Zippleback.

Toothless flew past Fishlegs and Meatlug, soon after Stormfly and Barf and Belch. Meatlug turned around followed them as well.

Toothless roared happily as he and his rider flew past the academy, Snotlout and Hookfang watching as they soared by. Snotlout was still stuck to the wall looking miserable as Hookfang just relaxed on the bleachers above his rider.

Hiccup led Toothless down towards the village, weaving in and out of the houses before looping back and dodging the followers.

"You're teasing us!" Astrid yelled at him, her and Stormfly turning around and picking up more speed to catch up with the fast duo. Hiccup just laughed in response as Toothless bolted ahead, racing past the academy again and gracefully curving around the large rock wall. They ascended upward, Hiccup looking behind him to see Astrid and the others catching up.

Toothless came to a halt up in the sky; glancing down at his friends with a mischievous grin. Hiccup smiled as well, waiting for Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruff and Tuff to come closer. They did and they slowed to a halt as well, surrounding Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup held up the ball, "Are you looking for this?" he asked as if he had no clue.

"Give it Hiccup, we have you surrounded!" Astrid called out to him, seeing no way he could get away now.

"Do you?" Hiccup asked, his smirk growing by the minute. Without warning, Hiccup unclicked his prosthetic from the stirrup and jumped off of Toothless, doing a small back flip before descending rapidly in a nose dive. Toothless dived down after him, his wings flat against his black scaly body.

Right before the sea swallowed Hiccup whole, Toothless swooped in and caught him, his rider fastening in his metal leg again and the two making a near ninety degree curve to straighten out. They flew towards the academy for the last time, and glided in. As they landed, Hiccup got off and raised his hands, one still holding the ball.

"I win!" He shouted with great joy. He started laughing as the other riders joined him inside.

"Cheater," Astrid spat at him, not really being serious.

"How did I cheat?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head and smirking at her.

"You have a Night Fury." Astrid retorted.

"And you have a Nadder, who, by the way, did a great job taking out one of my adversaries." Hiccup stated, pointing over in the direction where Snotlout was.

"I'm still stuck over here!" Snotlout's voice rang out from the other side.

"I say we go again." Astrid suggested, her hands placed on her hips as she challenged Hiccup.

"Yeah, let's go again!" the twins agreed.

"Do we have to? Meatlug missed her lunch time." Fishlegs stated, hugging Meatlug's head and closing his eyes. She brought her long tongue out and licked his cheek.

"Best two out of three." Astrid challenged; Hiccup smiled.

"You're on!" he replied, getting back on Toothless and he and the other riders flew away.

"Hello? Can someone get me free?" Snotlout shouted, his voice now containing a volume of plea. He looked up at his dragon.

"Hookfang, could you by any chance…" Hookfang roared at him before flying off after the rest of the dragon riders.

"…Thank you…"

* * *

**A.N.**

**A humorous scene that somehow had no place in any of my stories; that and it is quite new. If you guys were confused, they were playing a game, or rather having a training session. Just one of those random moments were I'm happy and come up with something enjoyable.**


	3. Ghost Foot part 1

**Deleted Script Scene #3**

**Ghost Foot**

The morning was cool, damp, and foggy; the low hanging clouds blocking the view of the sunrise as the sun rose up from the horizon. Berk's people were quite active for the time of day, fishermen getting up early to go out and get some fish; as the saying goes, the early bird catches the worm.

The boatsmen had to be on alert, however, as Berserker ships and/or Outcast ships could be lurking nearby. They didn't expect much from the Outcast, what with Alvin's apparent death and all, but Dagur posed just as much—perhaps even more—of a threat. Now that he had control over the Outcasts and the Berserkers, he wasn't a force to be reckoned with…

…Unless you were Hiccup.

The people of Berk believed a great deal in their young Dragon Trainer, seeing how he had bested Alvin the Treacherous more than once and now Dagur the Deranged, he was shaping up to be more of a Viking then they could ever dream of. But the dangers still lurked and as time passed, they become more prevalent and persistent towards the incapacitation of Hiccup.

Speaking of the young trainer, it was about this time of day when his rare dragon and best friend would forcefully, but playfully; wake him up to go on their morning flight around Berk. It was the third most favorite thing in Toothless' life; flying with Hiccup during the night time hours was the second, and his number one favorite thing was Hiccup himself.

Toothless' nose kept bumping against Hiccup's back, the boy being nudged towards the edge of the bed before he woke up just at the rim.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled tiredly, bringing the blankets up over his head. Toothless pranced on over to the other side of his bed and nudged him again the other way. He received another moan from his young Viking friend before the covers were replaced back down at the end of the bed. Hiccup glared at Toothless, his eyes half open, but Toothless just gave him a lopsided grin. Hiccup smiled and sighed, leaning forward and swinging his legs around to land on the floor beside his bed.

A sudden spark of pain erupted from his leg, causing him to hiss and look down at it. But what shocked him was the fact that the pain wasn't coming from his right leg, it was emitting from his left—just above the ankle. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and brought his hand down to his prosthetic right where the spot of pain was. He grasped it, but the pain was still there and beginning to pulsate. He bit his lip and then took off his prosthetic.

Toothless came up to his face and licked his cheek, his eyes innocently moving between Hiccup and his prosthetic.

Hiccup's hand brushed over the area where he felt the pain, feeling nothing but air and feeling nothing but pain. Then, suddenly, the pain went away.

Toothless cooed at him, sensing a bit of anxiety coming off of his young friend.

"Its okay bud, I'm alright—I think." He answered Toothless' silent question. Hiccup wiggled his leg a bit before replacing his prosthetic. He stood up and tested it, walking over to the steps before stopping and glancing back down at his leg. Without any more weird sensations, he proceeded down stairs and out the door with Toothless in tow.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO THAT EVENING

* * *

Hiccup smiled at one of the jokes his father told to the other Vikings. It was supper time and all of Berk was gathering in the Great Hall to eat. They didn't always do this, most of the time with celebrations and other times just for the heck of it. Hiccup always like to calls these in particular communions.

It was about this time after getting food and eating some of it that he would then move from the round table my his dad to the table just south were his friends sat. Once his father would start talking to the other adults at the table, he would give Astrid a glance. Then once his father started up with his jokes and stories, he'd say his goodbye and leave. Nothing personal and his father didn't mind; the reason he had to sit at the table with him was partially because he was the heir and partially because of the occasion. But since this was a communion, it didn't matter.

By this time, Hiccup had already given Astrid the glance and was about to excuse himself from the table when his leg started to act up again. His face contorted a little from the pain and he lay his left hand on his prosthetic, moving the thing around to see if it would help. The act ended with failure and Hiccup accidently let out a soft hiss and pain breath. Tensing up, he looked around a bit to see if anyone heard it.

Toothless did as the Night Fury came up beside him from where he was eating his fish in a basket. He sniffed Hiccup's arm and moved his big eyes to look up at Hiccups'. Hiccup glanced at him before patting his head and looking away, his eyes receding down on his left leg again.

"Dad, may I be excused?" he asked, wincing a little before his father replied.

Stoick finished his joke and laughed, glanced at Hiccup for a second or two before replying.

"Sure son, go over and sit with your friends." He said heartily, with a big smile on his face. Though he wasn't really paying attention to Hiccup's pain filled 'thank you'.

Hiccup got up and left the table, but his destination was not to sit with his friends, but leave the Great Hall entirely. He left his plate of food on the table and tried his best not to limp away. He stopped to glance at Astrid and his friends, the group of teens looking at him curious as to why he wasn't coming over. He jerked his head over to the door with a wince on his face before leaving the Hall with Toothless. The teens looked at each other before leaving the table and joining him and Toothless outside.

Hiccup sat on the top step right outside of the Great Hall doors, his legs crossed inward so that he was sitting Indian style with his prosthetic off. His back was hunch over as a couple of tears began to fall from his eyes. Toothless was sitting to his right, nudging his head with his own as the dragon cooed at his rider.

As soon as his friends saw him, they rushed over and Astrid knelt down to his left.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned as she saw a few tears fall down his cheek.

"It hurts…" he said with a hiss. He didn't care if they saw him crying, the pain was just too much. And he didn't know why, there was nothing there!

"What hurts, what happened?" Astrid pried for information.

"My leg… it hurts… and I don't know why." He replied. Fishlegs moved in front of Hiccup, standing on the steps while the twins and Snotlout moved beside Astrid. Astrid touched his right leg with both hands and looked up at him to see if that's where it hurt. Hiccup shook his head.

"Not that leg." He said.

"Is it your stump that hurts?" she asked.

"It's the part missing that hurts." Hiccup informed, lowering his gaze as to not see their expressions for such insanity.

Astrid blinked her eyes and removed her hands from his right leg, utterly confused.

"Wait, what?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup lifted up his prosthetic.

"You know the part of my leg that this is supposed to replace? That's the part that hurts." He explained.

"But, Hiccup," Astrid began slowly, "There's nothing there."

"That's impossible, how could you feel pain for a limp that's not even there?" Fishlegs questioned, the situation boggling him.

"I—"Hiccup was about to say something before he cut himself off and clutched his leg, hard. He winced and hissed, moaning a little as the pain got sharper. His knuckles began to get white as his grip increased.

"Please make it stop." He begged with a quivering voice. The teens looked at each other, none of them really knowing what to do.

"Co—come one, let's get you to Gothi's. She'll know what to do." Astrid suggested, lifting his arm up over her shoulder and standing him up as she did. Hiccup allowed his left leg to fall down to his straightened length, the action bringing more pain.

The pain shot straight up his limb, feeling like it caught fire right were his stump was. He screamed from the sensation and nearly fell if it wasn't for Astrid keeping him up.

His scream was loud and the people in the Great Hall heard it, especially Stoick. He knew who it belonged to and immediately stopped laughing.

"Hiccup?" he questioned, looking to his right and seeing his food, noting that Hiccup didn't take it with him like he always did. Gobber and the others at the table looked around, a few murmurs going throughout the crowd as people tried to pinpoint who screamed.

Stoick glanced at the table Hiccup and his friends sat at, but didn't see any of them. Someone from the crowd shouted a message saying that he heard it coming from outside and Stoick sat up, running down a few steps and over to the door with Gobber following and a couple other Vikings.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Stoick walked through to the outside.

"Hiccup!" he breathed with concern as he saw his son lying down on the ground, his head in Astrid's lap. His eyes were closed and closed tight, body shaking and his face streaming with tears as he moaned from the pain he was experiencing.

Stoick and Gobber ran over to him, Stoick kneeling down to his son's side.

"What's wrong, what happened?!" Stoick ordered.

"Hiccup's leg hurts, but we don't know how it's possible, it just hurting him." Astrid informed, her voice in a hurry to answer his question.

Stoick looked down at Hiccup's right leg and Astrid noticed.

"The other one sir, the part that got amputated." She stated. Stoick looked up at her like she was crazy, but then looked back down at Hiccup and knew she wasn't lying… and neither was his son.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm probably going to have a second part to this script scene as there is more to it than just this. It's probably not going to be as long though, so just a heads up.**

**This scene was something that came to me back when I was in high school in Psychology class. We were discussing how sometimes amputees would experience severe pain on their amputated limbs except it'd be the part that wasn't there anymore. It's called Phantom Limb. I really didn't have any place to put such a scenario in any of my stories and didn't feel like making this into a one-shot so it gets placed here in my deleted script scenes.**


End file.
